Every one sees it Differently
by Cards
Summary: When a thousend people witness an event everyone sees it differently. How does a school deal with something they never expected?
1. Proluge Skylar

Enter the school, on the left is the computer lab with a bunch of "geeks" in it talking computer talk and joking about RPG's. There's this guy in there, Pie-Eater, I don't know his real name but he got his nickname from when he stole the entire contents of the Cheerleader's bake sale. 

Go past that to where the couples neck in front of the school and the cop has to break the up every once in a while. The guy with the glasses is Sam, we call him Specs because of the glasses. The girl with his tongue down her throat is Marie, or Hotshot. They're both smart, but Hotshot does a lot almost everyone knows who she is. Cute Couple huh?

Then quickly pass the art wing or some one might want you to model for them, It happened to me. I was walking to Lunch and this kid, Nick runs up to me and asks if I would pose for his class. I agreed because his eyes are so sweet, they turn you to Mush, which is his nickname.

Right near the Art wing is the band hall way. And the practice rooms. People have sex in the practice rooms. But I wouldn't know personally. Any way, a lot of the kids in this area are in Bands, our school has a lot of them. That's Danny, we call him Snitch. I don't really care why but he's hot. Real tortured soul. He plays bass in an Emo band. They're good, Kleypto Confessions. Speaking of tortured souls there's Sam. I have no clue what his problem is. But I think it has to do with his poor fashion sense. 

Then there's the actual band geeks. Like Lute, but we all call her Swinger. She is obsessed with Swing music and Snitch. But she's Bi. Went out with a few Girls. I don't know if she likes anyone at the moment though. But don't worry. She won't like jump you or anything. She's nice, kinda weird.

The loners hang out in the cafeteria, well loners and. The really popular kids. Dominic, He's a loner, cute but I mean kinda weird. He lives by himself, and has as long as any one can remember don't mind him. I mean he has this weird thing about him. He doesn't talk much but he's really good in Spanish, if you ever need help with it then just ask him. He won't even make you do anything for it. He's great like that. 

If for some reason he won't help you, highly unlikely, ask Adriana. She's that girl over there the one with the really hot guys hanging around her. She's good at two things, Spanish and screwing guys. You think I'm being mean ask her what she's good at. She's pretty but her self esteem is shit. I'm serious. She could be popular, but no one trusts her with their boy friend. Wait. Is that Michel, He is so dead.

Oh Michel's my boy friend. The cute one with the really cool eyes. Yeah, But for some reason everyone calls him Spot. I don't know why and he won't tell me. Idiot. He swears that him and Adriana, even though the guys call her Magic, are just friends I have a hard time believing that. He's got a bad rep but really he's a sweetie. 

Lets see, the druggies hang out in front of the auditorium, I'd recommend staying away from them. Magic won't even sleep with them. A lot do Heroin. But they are all so high that they don't know that. See that one, with the Pink shirt he's Mike, but everyone calls him Skittery because if you touch him he gets all skittish, he's trying to get off Heroin, they used to call him Heroin Bob, but the teachers stopped that. 

Okay, see that person over there? The rugged looking one? Yeah, that's Jack Kelly. Yeah, Cowboy. Yummy huh? He's weird, obsessed with going out west, dun know why though. He hangs out with a lot of the Jocks, and Druggies. Which is why he never stays on a team, tests positive for too many drug tests.

That is where the Jocks hang out, be for warned. Some of them are really dumb, like that guy over there the one with the really weird eyes and funny arm band. He's on the Lacross team, People call him Snoddy because he Broke his nose during freshmen year and he couldn't talk right for a while after that. Okay and Dragon, he's just weird, I think he plays basketball. I just remember when he threw a confiscated frying pan at a ref during a game! That was funny! Then there's Steve, we all call him Blink because he has on eye, but he does Drama too. A lot of Jock are also Drama kids. 

Those two are into Drama! Cards and Dutchy, Dutchy's the annoying bouncing blonde. Actually both of them are like that. I think they are perfect for each other. They don't think so though. See look at them! Aren't they cute. And isn't Cards sweet giving me the finger like that? Dutchy Gets all the leads in the plays. He's a great singer, dancer, and actor. Cards Does all sorts of behind the scenes work. She comes to school in weird outfits sometimes. Dutchy came to school in her heels once to see if he could do it. He had to beg a pair of sneakers of some one by second period though. There's Shortie, she's almost always Dutchy's leading Lady in the plays. Though she is "saving her self for the right guy." Well, saving the dating not the sex or flirting… but she's no where as bad as Magic! She's a little insane, thinks she owns hell. Just nodd and agree if she says anything about it

And then there's David. He doesn't have a nickname, but he follows people around with a video camera. Spot nearly broke it. David's a Freshman. Nothing against them but I don't really like him, he thinks he's in the "know" about everything and people humor him because he's really good at making movies!

Oh my god over there, the Jesus Freaks. Preacher and Mary. They won't let you talk with out quoting the Bible or something. Mary is so fricking Perfect. I mean she gets all A's and goes to Church, she's rich and. Oh sorry I went off on a tangent. Preacher he's cute but his morels kinda ruin it. Magic has tried to get him in bed about three hundred times. 

Remember Hotshot, yeah she's in colour guard. So Kyr. Kyr is really odd. She Doesn't talk to many people. But I heard that Lute hit on her once and scared her for life.

Oh my god there's Netty, she's tortured soul too. But she can not stand most of the music people. Honastly I wonder why she acts so, well weird. Any way, she looks so odd, she'll never get a boy friend.

Twitch is over there. When she moved here She was like Skits is now. Recovering from Herion. You can see her trying to help him though the cravings, Well making out in back of the school. But He does that with a lot of people.

See that guy doing the Sprints across the parking lot? He's Swifty, one guess why. Yeah he runs. Obsessive about it. Really he is. And he's a NHS member. Perfect, perfectly annoying!

Oh my god, Gypsy. She is so wacko, total joke around. Doesn't care at all! I mean not a bit! She jokes around and hangs out with the guys, I mean PLEASE! She's so, eww. But I guess some of the guys like her. They think she's "approachable" what ever that means.

And talking about Doing nothing, Polecat. I mean one, stupid name, two she couldn't care less. I think Gypsy cares more then her. And she has an unhealthy obsession with a geek. Hello! I don't think you can sink any lower. I don't think she has any friends. Well none that I know any way.

That's Shreads. Isn't he cool? I like him a lot, well I mean what's not to like. He's cute, good at something, and he's not a fool. And a little self obsessed. But I swear he's gunna make pro. He's that good. And I mean look at him! Is he not hot? And a year older then me and like one of the hottest things on the market. And I'm taken.

That's Boots. Some people call him the token black kid. He's like not really. Waay uptight about collage and stuff. Real smart, moved up a few grades. No fun at parties. Any way that's the school, stick with me and you'll learn what to do.

Disclaimer: All belong to their owners. 

Author's Notes: Okay look I finished it! Sorry to those who didn't get in. This story was getting WAY TO BIG! I will be working with ONLY the characters here. Others might be added in as like one line mentions, just so That Poor widdle Cardsie has a chance to get this done.

Cards On

Long stories: I have far to many… MUST FINISH WP!!


	2. Chapter One Dutchy

I really see no point to school. I mean the academic parts. I get why we have after school activities, they mean sanity. Drama stresses everyone out but I mean its great fun. I get to sing dance and flirt with anyone I want in the Drama program. I also have to deal with Cards going wacko on me about lazy ass actors, and politely remind her I am said lazy ass actor. 

But I love the tension, every one works so hard, it doesn't matter who you normally hang with because everyone needs to know choreography so people who never talk to me are asking me between classes if a hand movement goes one way or the other. Drama kids are very serious. Serious about Drama. Not much else. Though some techies are obsessed. Like Mary. She's on set crew, Many that is the largest gathering of Catholics and strict Christians out side of church. I don't know why set crew attracts them. Any way set crew keeps to them selves.

"Hello fantabulious drama world!" I burst into the auditorium. 

"Dutchy, it's a tech day." Wow some one is a bit testy wonder if she's PMSing…

"Cards are you permanently PMSing?" I really have got to start thinking before I speak.

"Dutchy, I am assigning you to Light booth helper." She's mean!

"But I don't know what Dungeons and Dragons is!" I should know by now that neither puppy dog eyes nor whimpering gets any where with Cards. Nor does logic reason or a court order… "And I haven't seen Lord of the Riiings!" Maybe if I whine. Ohh I don't have to be here I- Missed the bus… 

"What do you mean? You haven't seen it?" Murphy our albino like lighting head asks from the lighting booth. "YOU you you ORC!"

"Cards what did he call me?" Orc sounds mean. I don't like it

"A deformed elf."

"Isn't the elf in that gay?" I remember him. I saw a trailer for it…

"Elf's are a species, and Legolas is not GAY!" Why is the one female on lights worse then all the guys?

"Get your sorry ass up here!" Man why does that guy hate me? Uh, Whats his face… Needs a nickname… All of lighting crew does. I shall start call Murphy Albino and Girl in lighting booth, uh Green! Because that's the colour of her cape. Owwie. Remember door… They locked me out! Ohhh maybe now I can go into the band room and glue reeds to the oboes again! That was fun. 

Danm door says push on it why is it a pull door? Oh yeah. I did that last year to confuse lighting crew. God one of those couples is making out again. I don't like it, makes me eel weird. Like a voyeur and I don't like it. Ohh boys basketball practice. I do not like this. Okay run upstairs past wrestling room at break neck speed do not look in do not pass go do not collect 200 dollars.

"You took forever." Albino says. "Anyway I don't think we need you anymore."

"Murphy!" The director yells "Is Dutchy up there?"

"What do you want Candy?" I sneak down into the lower window of the lighting booth and stick my head out.

"There's an old detergent container up there, bring it down I want to see if it works for Angel's pickle tub."

"NO problem Candy."

"Dutchy, throw the old lights away."

"BUT MOSES MIGHT NEED THOSE!" Albino said.

"My head's stuck." Wow am I clever…

"Cards come up here and get your boyfriends head out of our window." Albino's gunna die! Albino's gunna diie!

"He is not my boyfriend." Oh I know the next bit! He is too dense/ brainless/ funny/ young/ old/ blond/ be speckled ect. To be my boy friend. "He's too silly to be my boyfriend." Aww she knows she wants to get me in a room and rip off all my clothes and shag me senseless.

"Could we kick him to get him unstuck." Thank you green…. I always kill Mr. Green in horrible ways during Cludo. Oh yes my version. You don't guess who killed who, you just kill them all. Lotsa fun!

"No killing the leads." Candy sounds like she says this a lot. 

"Yeah the leads appreciate it a lot." I am too grateful.

"Okay Dutchy I'm gunna pull you put try and angel your head so you can get out."

"Cards you are a life saver, I am forever in your debt."

""Aww Dutchy you're making me blush."

"No I'm not, I could though."

"Perv." She says it nicely though, wow I think she's in a good mood!

"I know you are but what am- Owwww!" That hurt, the pulling was not gentle. Nor was it kind. But I'm not stuck. 

"Candy you want me to bring down the box of fake cigarettes?"  


"Yeah thanks Cards."

We walk down playing on the plastic pickle tub. That couple are still at it. Wow, stamina. The guy is really hot. Cards stops and interrupts them to talk to Hotshot about being in the pit orchestra or organizing one. Leaving me and the yummy boyfriend alone. No I did not think that. His lips are swollena dn his hair is ruffled and the girls are talking. Okay that's it. I'm asking Cards out.

Disclaimer: All belong to rightful owners

Author's Notes: Okay lookie lookie I did update! It isn't a hollow promise. Now on that note. Two chapters of Cabaret by Monday and World Pizza by Friday. 

Cards on:

Lighting crew: Daft nimrods


	3. Chapter Two Snitch

Okay I can do this. Really I can. I can go into the band hall way. I do this every morning. But if Lute's there I'll trip over my feet again and land on Sam, and that is just embarrassing. And I don't really have to practice. Our band has rehearsal tomorrow. I can just wait.  
  
"Snitch, What's up?" Lute smiles at me.  
  
"Uhhh." I grab my base and hightail it into the auditorium to talk to Candy about working in the pit crew. She said something to Klepto Confessions a while ago, I think. Anyway, I need a reason to explain to my mirror tonight as to why I didn't talk to her yet again.  
  
"Ahh Danny!" Candy seems in a good mood. Lute said last year she could be a real bitch. "Danny how are you? Is that your instrument?"  
  
"Yes." She talks a lot. I'm a bass player, we're supposed to be quiet. I'm in an Emo band. Even though my mother makes me wear dumb clothes I really am Emo! No matter what everyone else says.  
  
"I was wondering if you could play for the performances!" She asked me "Or better yet if you could start playing for rehearsals!"  
  
"Sure Candy." I nod as she starts to tell me about the music and story.  
  
"Her name's Mrs. Palmer." Mary says, putting a hand on her hip. She doesn't like me because my dad's gay. Confusing story actually.  
  
My dad and mom never were married. They got really drunk and I was conceived. My dad still lives with us. His partner does too. His partner's great he's my other dad. I love them both a lot and my mom thinks of them her brother's. They adopted this little girl from Russia, named Anastasia and they have a civil union. My mom isn't dating anyone though. We moved from California to Vermont in order for them to have the civil union two years ago.  
  
Mary saw me first day of freshmen year. My mom made me wear these ugly khakis and a preppy shirt. Mary saw that and assumed I was like her, a uptight bitch. Correction, uptight catholic bitch. I'm Christian but not like her. She found out that A) My dad was gay B) I was a bastard and C) my mother wasn't married. Apparently I embody sin to her.  
  
"Nonsense. That makes me sound ancient!" Candy said putting a hand to her forehead. I would smile but I hate my teeth. They're all big and buck like. I want braces but my mother is way into things like natural cures. We've been Reiking my teeth for about three years. It hasn't worked to well.  
  
"So Danny, I'm gunna have you work with Mickal on Angel's parts." Mickal is the one person of any colour in our cast. I know this because I spend far too much time in the band hall way and when Lute comes in many times I hide in the auditorium. I'm shy I admit it.  
  
Most people wouldn't think so, my dads taught me to stand up for my self and they are so not shy. My biological father is an artist and his partner, James, is a gay rights activist, he tours around Vermont giving speeches, he isn't used to this kind of hostility. We used to live in San Francisco to give you an idea. My mother is a Lawyer and she's very upfront, most people are afraid of her. And would rather die then face her in court. She complains about wasting away in Vermont but she likes living where we live.  
  
But with those three people and my little sister who won't shut up, we have me. A bass player who couldn't even say "Present" When I was in kindergarten.  
  
Mush, or as Candy seems to insiste on calling everyone by their given names Mikal. Has a really good voice and infectious smile. Shortie has it bad for him, but the twit is blind. Shortie, who isn't called hangs around because Mush is. Mush by all laws of nature and man should be gay, he was actually excited to be playing the drag queen in the play. Not because of the dresses he had said beaming to the music hall but because of the beauty of the romance and love between the characters of Angel and Collins. There is one obvious reason the boy got the part. He's so freaking happy.  
  
He's also unbelievably patient as I have to tighten the strings, I should learn not to change strings on a weekday. Sundays are best because I can play all day to ght them stretched. The door opens, but Mush and me are too busy working on "I'll Cover You" to notice.  
  
"Ahh Lute, glad you could make it. I heard you were interested in playing the drums." Candy smiled at her.  
  
Oh no. I am so doomed.  
  
Author's notes" Aww Lookie! Its Shy!Snitch! -Shy!Snitch hides- Yeah. I luffle his history! Its so great! -Huggles Snitch's history.- What is with this rush of posting things? I mean guahh.. I'm supposed to be doing homework!  
  
Cards on: Learning Lab: USLESS TO ME!! -Hides from Miguel-  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Polecat: Ohh -Hides from light crew who have threatened her with disembowelment-  
  
Falco: Nahh I just needed someone to say that, you aren't that bad.  
  
Spotted One: Duuude! I get everything but the dice!  
  
Misprint: I was at a loss for what to do.  
  
Shade: Uh honey that was Dutchy, Skits is a druggie.  
  
Stage: You what? -Grips chair in suspense- 


	4. Chapter Three Polecat

"Okay so this guy walked into a bar!' I started I hate waiting for the bus. The bus is evil.  
  
"What happened?" One of the guys asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You started a joke." He reminded me.  
  
"Uh yeah, what was it?"  
  
"You fucking Spaz!" Skits yelled laughing with her.  
  
"Dude totally!"  
  
"Hey Poley, Its your dessert bearing lover."  
  
"Shove it Jacobs." I muttered, never the less looking over to where he pointed and there indeed was Pie. The guy I mean, not that the dessert isn't wonderful but the guy is very yummy, even better if he's wearing the dessert, not that I would know."And what's with the Shakespeare talk?"  
  
"Uh." He hunted around in his backpack "We're reading Romeo and Juliet in class. And I have it seventh."  
  
Skits glared at him, he hated the guy always worried the camera would make him look like spastic idiot he is. I don't worry so much about Davey and his camera. I mean honestly when he could shoot anyone in the school then I think that I really don't have to worry. Not even Magic minds when he films her because he does such a good job.  
  
Dave is weird. But hey he's fun to tease. "So what are you gunna do for a project this time?" David is famous for these really elaborate school projects, when his class read "Night" he put together a movie of the dehumanization process using a cast of twenty, his kid brother, who I swear is gunna be a star he acts so well, played a Jewish kid who was being persecuted by the other nineteen cast members all decked out in Gestapo uniforms. Between each taunt he added clips of his family's holiday movies. At the end he had a person flick the switch to an freaky dark building signifying the loss of a will to live. And right before it ended he had a clip of Les singing in Hebrew as he lighted the first Hanukah candle. I was crying when he showed it to us, I was one of the people throwing stones at his brother.  
  
"Well I mean obviously remake the balcony scene. But I mean the plays been remade so many times its just getting Taboo." David shrugged. I think he lost me around the balcony scene, I never really read the book. Whoops! That would be why I'm having trouble following it.  
  
"Uh David isn't that your bus leaving?" Pie pointed out to David who set off like a shot towards the departing yellow bus. I watched him go. "Margaret isn't that your bus too?" He asked. I was in shock for a moment. Okay so I have this stalkers obsession with him ever since he took off with my cookie in sixth grade and now he talks to me.  
  
Skits is yelling at someone and that is something to concentrate on, no the world has not ended. Skits is still a bitch during with drawl.  
  
"Uh Margaret." Pie said again. "Don't you ride the same bus as David."  
  
"SHIT I DO!"  
  
"And people say I'm distracted." Some one said behind me. Or I could have imagined it.  
  
I ran after the bus. Must thank David and hug him because he made the bus wait for me.  
  
"I am in heaven." I announced to him as I sat down hugging him.  
  
"Why?" David asked blushing to the roots of his curly brown hair.  
  
"Because dearest dear next door neighbor the wonderful 'bearer of desserts' talked to ME!"  
  
"Wow. Its only been how many years in the making?" He asked me sarcastically. David is my next-door neighbor. Has been since our parents moved in the same day. We of course only being one year apart were forced to be "best friends" so our mothers could yak and talk. Our play dates were mainly me hitting him in the head with things accidentally and attaching him with a glow in the Dark sword. Now our parents seem to think that we are the cutest little things. Cute? Moi? Well any way to sum it up they think we're dating. His father has the slight problem that I am not Jewish but he thinks I'll get over that to marry his son. We go to dances together because we have NO love life. Yeah. and Judaism scares me, too much to learn.  
  
"Shuddup, And its only been" Lemme count "Four."  
  
"That is pathetic."  
  
"You don't even know the name of the girl you've been lusting after for a year."  
  
"Polecat." He muttered sinking into his seat.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Disclaimer: see other THREE!  
  
Author's notes: LOOKIE! LOOKIE! ITS AN UPDATION! Also I'm assuming that Sarah Graduated. So HA! And les is in 6th grade.  
  
Cards on Macs: Uh I want the video editing system. I also want The video that David made. WHAAA and those pants I saw on that guy on the subway.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Falco: He's shy and he liiiikes her!  
  
Lute: Uh I never thought of that but it is kinda, only his mommy stuck around.Guahhh I should be studying for finals soon  
  
Stage: Ohhh a Mystery review!  
  
Polecat: LOOKIE YOUR CHAPPIE!  
  
Sereph: Well me to dangnabit!  
  
Shade: You wacko. And on second though I probably will bring your char in later.  
  
HEY EVERYBODY! REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE OR OR I'LL CRY!! WHAAAA -See!- 


	5. Chapter Four Swifty

I can honestly say that I hate all Freshmen. Now that might sound radical and any one who knows of me will say that I am absolutely incapable of the feeling hatred. But I am, that's why I can run.

When I was younger and my dad would yell at me for not doing well enough at school I would take to the streets of San Francisco, the hills there are the best endurance lesson you can learn. So when my father was relocated to Vermont to do fish and wildlife work here I was crushed and threw myself into school work. Making him happy. But then he decided shoo in for Valedictorian wasn't good enough on an application so I joined track, and started remembering everything I was ever mad about. Then my nick named changed as I won New England's twice in a row. 

Anyway, freshmen. Why do they all sign up for Algebra one if they know they can't do it? And why is it that I always have to be their tutor? And why is it that they are almost always giggling? I hate giggling. 

"So what is a coefficient again?" This blond AIR HEAD! Breath Swifty breath.

"The number before the variable." I smile and look at the clock "Buses are here." I say to her. Well actually the first run is here but why does this twit even stay after for math when her and her boy friend could be screwing in a practice room?

I look around the learning lab, at my fellow NHS members. All of us are required to be tutors. Most of them work with kids who aren't complete idiots but because I have so much patience I can take care of the idiots. I've missed Track yet again, good thing the coach knows I had tutoring today so he'll excuse the absence and I have enough practices to go to meets so I shouldn't be too bad off.

Then I notice Magic lounging in a corner talking with a student. Now I have never seen her come into the learning lab before, she normally avoids it like the plague. Its not like I actually Like being here, It just happens I have to. 

I walk out no one notices I'm invisible! God I hate my life. I hate my father I hate everyone. I shove my books in my locker, already finished my homework during study hall, and grab my grubby running shoes. First pair I bought in Vermont. My dad refused to pay for them so I saved up and bought em. I slip my feet into them feeling the worn leather and decaying liners. One of the laces snap in my hand as I tie them. I laugh at the broken lace in my hand knotting the laces securely. 

If my couch saw me in these shoes he would have a hear attack. I'm his pride and joy, the one whose gunna be a pro runner. Make it to the Olympics and all that shit. He's petrified I'm gunna twist my ankle and never be able to run again. 

I stretch in the hall way not caring who sees me any way what does it matter? No one remembers me from day to day. They know who I am when they need home work or when they forgot the assignment but when it comes to parties no one knows me. 

"Limber." Some one comments I look up to see legs, gorgeous legs, legs the scream "fuck me". No I didn't think that.

"Thanks" I mumble, okay Magic ask for my Pre calc, go ahead, you've talked to me now you can justify it. 

"You live on my street." She says "I watch you run." 

"What do you want?" I ask rudely, not only have I been warned against this girl but I am not interested in being laughed at.

"Nothing." She smiled "Just wondered if you wanted a ride home." 

"Sure." Anyway I'll run later 

"Come on." She jerks her head to the door smiling at me.

"So why were you after?" I ask jogging after her. 

"Tutoring" She smiled opening the door. 

"Who was your tutor?" I ask.

"I was the tutor, none of you NHS kids are good enough in Spanish." She said smiling at me. Hey I took French my father said it was more difficult so I had to.

I shrugged. "I though Boots took Spanish."

"Yeah but he's in Spanish three, this is for a Spanish AP kid."

"You don't take Spanish though." I said.

"No but its my native language." She glared at me, I must say when a girl in fuck me boots, leather skirt, and a tight shirt, glares at you man is it scary. 

"Sorry." We got in the car riding in silence as she stopped at her house.

"Wanna come in? My mama's gone." She smiled at me placing her hand on my cheek and kissing me, her lips are soft and I'm some what amazed that there isn't any lipstick on them. She feels good. I think I will go in with her. 

Holy Shit I just had my first kiss. I just had my first kiss with a girl who has slept with more guys then I can imagine. And I'm going to be one of them. Well this hasn't been such a bad day after all. God why am I letting her pull me into her house and why are her kisses so intoxicating? Why is it that even though I know if her mother comes home and finds me on the couch with her daughter I'll be tossed out and the center of a loud argument in Spanish. But some how her kisses are making that not make sense but letting her push my button up shirt, which I hate, off and kissing down my throat that makes sense. 

God was that me who made that funny noise as she pulled her shirt off. Real Smooth Swifty. Okay lotsa firsts today fist kiss first time seeing a girls tits… and looks like first time of having sex. Yup good day.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Author's notes: Okay, this chapter could have gone a lot farther then I took it. Only because if I wrote ti now no one would have a reason to read the next chapter. Also, if you think I should up the rating Hell I will but I don't think I do.

Cards on:

Cherry: Dude! I picked that word randomly and this chapters about Swifty losing his Virginity! DUUDE!


	6. Chapter Five Bumlets

I hate study halls, I mean there really isn't much point to them. I get all my work done at home, there is nothing else to do there any way. So normally I just sit and balance my check book or something, right now I'm trying to figure out how much money I have to buy groceries and stuff. It seems weird when I look to my left and there's a girl reading Cosmo like it's the most important thing in the world and I'm sitting here deciding whether I want an air condition for the summer or more money for food.

Part of me wants to join in with every one else's babble about thanksgiving, but I can't. I already know what I'm doing, going to visit my father in jail, like every other year. But maybe I won't have to go down to Connecticut alone this year. I actually laugh out loud as I think of that, and Cosmo girl glares at me. I on the other hand mark down that I will save for an air conditioner and try and get one but put emphases on food.

Part of me wants to try and get a girlfriend, because I'm always so lonely. I live a lone and have since freshman year. And before that my mother wasn't really around so it seemed like I did. But then one day she left and the state decided I could take care of my self so they bought the apartment and I'll live there until I'm out of high school and then I have to move. They give me a budget and that's all I have. So I live alone for one more year then I get to go off and have an adventure.

The bell rings and I look around as everyone giggles and guys pick up their girlfriends I glare at them jealously and hurry to my locker which is inconvenienced by Magic leaning against hers. Now both of us have spent a long time together, though she doesn't know my name I bet. Fuentes and Garcia are always next to each other. She smiles at me and nods before one of the guys laughs, tickling her and permanently blocking my locker door as they make out.

"Excuse me" I say softly. "Por favor"

"Hey Bumlets" She says smiling at me. She's really beautiful. One of those girls loners like me watch wanting so much but really we know that they only want to tease us. The guy rolls his eye.

"Mag." He mutters into her ear "Ignore him, he isn't important"

"Blink" She rolls her own eyes "Go away" That is fascinating to me. How can she just wave away a guy that so many people like? I mean half the school wants the guy and she just waves him away with a head nod?

"See ya Mag" He grins heading off to do what ever it is that Jocks do.

"Are you dating him?" I ask, seeing as she might be willing to talk right now.

"No" She laughs. "Blink's just a friend." Magic grins getting her books out of her locker. "Is it true that you live alone?" She asks me, as she reaches for what I can see as a neatly labeled "Chem Honors" book. Magic might be the school slut, but she also seems to be smart. Then I realize what she said.

"Yeah" I say looking down. I get this a lot, people wanting to throw a party at my house or hook up with their girlfriend or boy friend.

"Why?" She asks pulling the book down and putting it into her shoulder bag. "Where are your parents?"

"My mom I dunno, and my dad's in Jail."

"Oh" She said "Sorry to hear that. My dad's still in San Juan" She says it with a bit of pride and a bit of disdain. "And my mom works at the hospital most of the time" She shrugs.

"I gotta go, I should catch the bus." I mutter, interested in Magic. But I don't want to be part of something, a joke she's playing on me to humor her friends.

"I'll give you a ride" She said "I don't want to go home." Magic laughs, the corners of her mouth going up slightly showing her white teeth, only a little crooked.

"You don't have too"

"Consider it an apology for all the times you couldn't get to your locker because I was making out with some guy in front of it." Magic grinned. "I promise I won't try and do anything if that's what your worried about."

I blush, that was one of the things. Magic isn't exactly known for her modesty, she is known for screwing guys. "I wasn't"

"You were" She grinned "Don't deny it" Her chin raises a little. I realize what she's saying as she does this, This is who she is, it is what she's chosen.

"Alright" I look down. I realize I'm taller then her, but it doesn't feel it. Magic carries herself well, she knows she's being watched and instead of hiding her looks she projects them. I grin "Are you sure its not an inconvenience?" I ask, "My apartment is kinda out of the way."

"Its okay, I need some time with out pressure" She grinned. She walks out of the area, and I feel odd following her. Most people don't know who I am, they all know her. Its odd, Magic knows every guy in the school, and most of the girls. When she talks to them she flirts a little, her hand resting on their arm, eyes raking up their body, and smile lightly covering her face. I know it made me feel good. But it does the same to every guy she talks to, And some of the girls hate her, you can see it in their eyes. But a lot of them think she's interesting. As long as she isn't near their guy.

I look over at Cards, whose having a conversation with Dutchy, her face looks worried. And Dutchy looks pleading. I wonder about it a little then realize Magic's talking to me.

"Hey, what you looking at?" She says gesturing the general direction of what I was looking at.

"Oh" I shake my head "Nothing" I take one last look at Cards and Dutchy then follow Magic to her car. She smiles settling into the drivers seat and pushing her stuff into the back. Her Car is immaculately clean, there isn't anything on the seats, or on the floor. She doesn't have any cutesy stuff. The more I observe about her the more I realize how little I know.

"So" She grins over at me as I buckle up. "What's your plan?" I shrug.

"For what?"

"After school" She grins "Its only what, next year" Ah she means after graduation.

"Oh, I'm not sure"

"You gunna go to college?"

"I really don't know" I say looking out the window.

Magic nods, letting us drive in silence.

We get to my apartment complex and she grins "See you tomorrow!" She was right she hadn't done anything. I grin, putting the key in the lock and turning it. Magic was defiantly hot.

I push my door open walking in and smelling the cold. I don't really like the heat that much, it bugs me. Anyway the place is great in the summer, always a little cooler then the outside. My apartment is small, a big living room/dining room. With a chair and table and a couch. My TV sits in the corner, its old and only has a VHS player but I like it. Next to that is my shelf of Tapes, next to it is the rest of my tapes packed one on top of the other. My kitchen is clean as I go to make spaghetti for dinner.

I look around, and realize something.

I am awfully alone.


	7. Chapter Six Cards

I yawn in my last period class, looking down over my notes. I've been working really hard on them, its taken me all of class. The Play is in a month and I don't have much time to get everything done, so I have to be able to trust my crews.

Charlie is head of lights, well according to him at least, I need to work with him to get the special lighting for "Out Tonight" done this weekend. Heather is spending a lot of time working on the dances, she's being a real sport. But I do have to ask her to come in for more costume fittings.

I lean back in my seat and beam, three years of hard work are coming together in this. I've been working since a freshmen to get Rent done in our school and its finally coming together. We've got the cast all worked out. Bailey playing Joanne our real find. Shortie is Maureen, and ecstatic about it. Dutchy is Rodger, he's been a doll about learning to play the guitar for the role. And Specs is Mark. I was really surprised about Specs. He hadn't ever auditioned before, but apparently Hotshot made him.

The band is looking perfect. I can relax, the sets are working fine. My biggest worry is the scaffolding. How are we supposed to get it ready when Lights will be working on it until the show? I start writing down that worry as my teacher glares at me. "Cards!" She snaps.

"Sorry Ms. Child" I grin sheepishly, I don't mean to slack off in class. And I like English, really I do. Its just harder for me to concentrate on anything during this time. I know that I'll have to, My Major choice is ambitious. Trying to do a double major with my GPA. But I'm in Brooklyn College and they've accepted me.

I go back to doing my work as I blush a little. My notes for Rent are still on my desk and I find myself reading the Lighting notes that Ben and Charlie left for me. I know that they lighting stuff isn't too hard. I just don't want to have to have some emergency come up the week before the show.

The bell rings and I grab my stuff almost running out the door. I have to get down to work on some costume problems before I can go escape into the light booth and get some work done.

For me life is put on hold during drama. There really isn't a reason besides its what I want to do.

Right now we're done with blocking, thankfully so I can keep working on what's going on back stage. Our crew is kind of weird, there is the main crews and the crew heads. Example: Head of Lights is Charlie/Ben depending on who you talk to. Head of Costumes: Tanya Head of Prop: Tanya. Head of Set: Kim. The heads all talk and then make decisions. And I'm kinda like head of all the crews.

Its really hard and by the end of it most people hate me. I've learned to deal with it but last year I got really bitchy because the actors were being nitwits. I instead have decided to work harder to make sure that they know that I'm really doing my job.

This years its easier because that cast is smaller. Thank god, now that there aren't the huge cast rivalries there isn't so much for people to get pissed about. Even though I bet people are pissed over stupid things.

As I walk into the auditorium and shrug my back pack off I feel someone pointing a stick into my back "Charlie, please stop attacking me." I grin. Drama kids are the best.

Charlie laughs "Never Woman!" He taps my head with the stick, which he has decided is really a foil. Charlie is one half of the light crew. I mean there are other people but him and Ben are really all there is. He kicked Murphy out and Kaitlyn graduated early. Ben is the one who does most of the stuff regarding the board and Charlie is who everyone blames when something goes wrong.

Kim is ordering around a group of religious kids who signed up for set crew. They work pretty well but Mary is annoying. She thinks that she can order me around. That never goes well. But I don't really know much about her. But what I do know is that she's a bitch.

Dutchy is lounging around with the guitar, his fingers look in pain from five feet away. "Hey" I grin sitting down in front of him. I have about three minutes to relax. "You doing okay?" I mean how is he doing with the guitar.

"Well I got some confusing stuff right now, but I guess I'm doing fine."

I realize he didn't mean about the guitar.

"Dude I don't have much time right now but call me and I can talk with you" I say patting his arm.

I smile looking around again, Today we're rehearsing La Vie Bohem, its complicated and the guy who plays Benny isn't in today so I have to say his lines. I sigh, so much for working with the crew heads to get those problems worked out.

I don't mind saying peoples lines, really I don't its annoying when I have other things to do and when I get yelled at by the actors but really I'm okay with it. I'm not okay with the fact that they act like its my fault that the guy is missing.

Mush is great, he never gets pissy that I don't sing for Collins. I love him, only not in the romantic way.

I really don't like romance. I never have, think its stupid to waste all that time on something as basic as sex, if that's what some one wants then they should say. Not spend a ton of money on stuff to then just have an over all unpleasant experience.

Yes my view has been skewed. My dad has been married three times and my mom four. I don't like marriage at all. And between the two of them they've guaranteed that I am never to be a romantic. My step brother from my mom's most recent marriage is a complete romantic spending too much cash on his girlfriend who routinely dumps him and takes him back.

For me its just not worth the trouble. I know where I'm going and it doesn't make sense to get involved with anyone.

I look down at my script. Benny doesn't do that much in this, not that many solos. Thank god Specs is here. He's sitting off to the side, looking over his lines. His glasses are perched on his head. I walk over to him "Hey"

"Oh hi" He says looking over the scene "I can't believe I'm gunna have to talk about erections while my grandmother watches"

"Yeah, Its only like what One line, and you don't really say much."

"My grandmother pretends we're not Jewish, She thinks erections are unholy" He grins. Specs' little sister has told me about their insane grandma who came over after WW2 and decided that they weren't Jewish to protect the family. Well she decided that after raising her daughter in the East side in a kosher neighborhood.

"Your grandmother will get over it. We're not changing La Vie Bohem," I smile. I'm actually really proud of this. I've spent a lot of time on it. I actually got to help with the choreography. And I did the choreography for "Contact". Its powerful and sexual with out much contact.

I smile as Dutchy bounds over to me. "Hey" He grins and I notice the way he looks at Specs with a lingering gaze.

"Hey" I grin as he hugs me. As much as I hate being touched Dutchy just touches everyone, so I don't really mind that much. And he's my best friend sometimes I try and envision us as more but it never works, I always laugh.

Dutchy takes a few seconds looking Specs over, he wears khaki pants. Kind of loose and almost falling off of his slim frame, a tightish white shirt. He looks the part of Mark when he walks in. I'm really surprised at how good he is.

"Cards will you go out with me?" I hear Dutchy ask.

"WHAT!"


	8. Chapter Seven Skittery

I sigh, sitting back against the rough brickwork of my school. Twitch grinned, sitting down on my lap. "Dude" I smirk my eyes looking off into the woods, where most of the stoners go.

"What's the big deal about "R" rated movies?" Jack asked the group taking out a cigarette.

I dunno, one of the nondescript stoners said, taking out some pot and shoving it in his pipe. "Anyone got a lighter?" He asked looking up through long semi washed blonde hair.

"Well" Twitch said smiling "Its deranged fucked up people like us who make it necessary to do that?" She grinned, wiggling around on my lap to get a lighter out of her pocket.

"What the?" the kid asked grabbing the lighter as she tossed it to him. He smiled lighting and taking a deep inhale.

"Well, we don't want the little kiddies watching things like sex and drugs" She smiled reaching over to get the pipe from the kid, Josh I think. She grinned, taking a hit and waiting a few seconds before exhaling, the shaking we both suffered from calming as she handed the joint back to me gently. "And when tightwads. See us they think its because we saw that stuff on TV."

I smirked taking a hit, letting the smoke rest in me for a few seconds, savoring the taste.

"I didn't even have TV" one kid says. "My parents taught me how to roll a joint"

"And they taught you a valuable lesson" Someone called out as I handed the pipe to someone's hand.

"All I know is if I'm gunna go see one move, but a bunch of nuns are picketing another for indecency. I'm gunna go see the one with the nuns." Jack said, grabbing the pipe from some kid.

I leaned back, thinking of my own past. Fucked up sure. But nothing compared to other kids. Sure I grew up poor, but that's no excuse. That's no reason. My parents did smack. But that doesn't mean I had to. I just did. "Dude, nuns. Your sick" I muttered.

Jack laughed "I got a bloody nose last week during soccer." he grinned, reveling in the tale "Blood everywhere"

Personally I didn't give a shit about Jack fucking Kelly. But he bought enough drugs most of the time, and he didn't narc on us.

"Ewww!" Twitch laughed, her bony ass almost attacking my thigh. I debated pushing her off so she could go shag Kelly.

"Yeah" Jack smirked, the pipe had made its way back to me. Another hit, and My shaking legs stopped. I took a third hit lighting the pipe again.

"Is getting a bloody nose like doing drugs?" a kid who was far too gone to go to class ever again asked.

"No" Kelly laughed. His stupid smile splitting his face.

I grinned, "How is soccer man?" The best thing about Kelly was that he was a major stoner and a golden boy.

"Got kicked off the team" He said trying to switch the subject. My mind wouldn't let it go so easily though.

"Weren't you good?"

"Stupid uptight fucks got anal about what I did in my off time." He muttered.

"Aren't you really good?" I'd heard about scouts, scholarships.

"Yeah"

I nodded, Normally I wasn't a big pot smoker, but it calmed my heroin cravings and jitters. Though instead of letting me escape, it often made me concentrate on one thing. In this case Kelly's talent.

If Jack was good why didn't he play?

He smoked pot.

If that was the only thing stopping him why not just quit smoking pot.

Jack didn't have too shitty of a life. Yeah his parents dumped him. Byut his foster parents were really cool. They understood he was having problems. More then once they'd shown up at a party to help a kid whose small get together had erupted into a Hollywood worthy party.

"Dude aren't you like really good?" I asked again, interrupting the conversation on how annoying the school police officer was.

"Yeah"

So Jack was just fucking around. And Jack could do something. He could actually do stuff. "Then what the fuck you hanging around here for?"

"Fun.

Skittery pondered this. Jack had a future and he was just throwing it away. Could he as well?

Author's notes: Okay! Yay! Here we go. This is I think my favorite chapter thus far. I wrote it a while ago. This is getting a more definite shape in my mind, I hope to finish it during the summer.


	9. Chapter Eight Spot

The first time I slept with Magic it was really fun.

After it got kinda dull. Now we're just really close. My god awful annoying girlfriend keeps on trying to talk to me about something. Some gossip that she picked up. Something about some chick Cards and this guy Dutchy. He asked her out and she turned him down.

"And it was so scandalous!"

"Falco, please" I grumbled. I saw Magic walking down the hall.

"MICHAEL!" Falco said in a shrill voice. Sometimes I love this chick. Now not so much. In fact I've been getting more and more annoyed with her.

"What?" I waved Magic over, I mean its not like I don't care about Falco I do. I just can't stand her! We used to get along really well. Or maybe we didn't, but we had fun. And I thought, hell may as well get involved.

But then I learned that she's totally obsessed with gossip.

Magic walked over.

"God Michael why do you always invite her over!" Falco hissed. "I heard she seduced Swifty a couple days ago."

"Why do people always act like its hard to seduce guys" Magic smiled kissing my cheek as she sat down. Falco made an indigent noise.

"So how was he?" I asked. I've been noticing recently that between the three of us, Me and Magic act like we're dating. Not me and Falco. I think she's noticed too.

"He was sweet" Magic smiled. She's wonderfully vague, and unless the guy's an ass she doesn't say much. She also isn't a bitch to the guys after. I've seen her and Swifty talk since she took him home, he blushed a lot and looked kinda surprised that Magic was talking to him.

"Did your mama walk in on you?"

"Nah, she had to work late." Magic was quiet. "You know that kid, Dominic Fuentes?" She asked softly.

"His dad's in jail, his mom threw him out in eighth grade." Falco said. I wonder if the school knows that she's started reading the files she files. "He lives in an apartment that the state owns."

"Nah I don't know him" I say softly. Magic doesn't normally talk about guys. If I ask she'll respond, but she's not like most girls who crush heavily on celebrities or anything. She's really quiet normally.

"I think I'd like to" She smiled, picking at her lunch. "I gave him a ride home yesterday."

"So you already know him pretty well" Falco snorted.

"Falco!" I turned.

Magic laughed uncomfortably, turning away from Falco so she was only talking to me. One of the reasons we get on so well is that we don't judge anything. When she realized my old man beats on me she didn't say a thing, just held me. When I realized why she left Puerto Rico even though she loves it, I didn't say a thing. Both of us hold each other's deepest secrets, it's a truce and promise both. "I didn't sleep with him. Or even kiss him. It was refreshing." She smiled again, it was the dreamy smile that girls get when they're thinking of an extremely hot guy.

I know the kid she's talking about, well I don't know him know him. But I have heard of him. He's in a couple of my classes. He's really quiet, does his work, doesn't cause any problems really. He's attractive, I'll give him that, but in a way that's so subtle and quiet that most girls don't notice him. Some of the girls in this school are horrible, almost like succubae, grabbing a guy, taking them and leaving them. The act is hardly pleasurable for either one involved. There's also a lot of drunken hookups. Of which I'm kind of ashamed to say I have had a lot of. I'm not ashamed of the sex or anything. Just the fact that I can't always remember who it was. Oh also that I've lied to Falco saying I've only slept with Magic. That's an issue too.

But Bumlets pretty much sits in class, he never goes to parties, never talks to anyone.

Magic smiles again into her salad, poking it with her plastic fork. I've never seen her like this. And I've seen a lot of Magic. I've seen her cry because some guy treated her like a whore, I've seen her yell at her mother, I've heard her talk about Puerto Rico and how much she loves it. But I've never seen her go gaga over a boy. She smiled taking her almost full tray up before I can stop and make her eat. Falco takes the time to lean over and whisper into my ear.

"God Micheal she's such a slut. Why do you hang out with her?"

Heaven help me I did the first thing I could think of. I slapped her.

Fuck.

Author's notes: My apologies to Falco. I'm sorry for turning you into a gossiping idiot. But given the first spiel your char. Gave I figured it was okay. I apologize again.

So this fic is starting to get really going! Woot! Now maybe if I updated it, and started integrating the characters.


	10. Chapter Nine Dutchy

Cards blinked as she looked over the cafeteria table. I felt my mouth hang open, a leaf of lettuce falling from my mouth. "Oh god" I heard her whisper.

"Well we always knew he was trailer trash." Shortie said a "now he's just proven it."

Cards kept on looking at him. I watched her face, watched his. Spot has amazing eyes and he knows how to use them. No cheerleader offers him a muffin at a bake sale, even when they're so desperate they stoop to asking Pie to buy from them they don't ask Spot. He scares them too much I think. Cards is still watching him. I can see her trying to understand what she just saw.

She thinks she holds her hand so close but really we can all see it miles away. She has a huge crush on this kid from lighting. He hardly talks to her and ignores her but she's still his bitch. She turned me down no thought. But f that kid asked her to I dunno, help him clean his room, she'd hitch hike down to get there on time.

But now her entire being is concentrating on Spot, and I can see why, she has this thing for helping people. She wants to know their stories, not in a some day writer way, but in order to understand them. And Spot has just become her number one priority.

She watches him, so I can too. He's really beautiful. I think most people agree on that.

"Shut up Shortie" cards whispers. Her eyes take in the fact that his mouth is open wide in shock. That his eyes show he don't know what's going on. Falco looks shocked, almost less shocked then him. And I see Magic standing back, her eyes down as though she's almost one hundred percent sure she's the cause of this. But Cards only sees Spot.

I gulp. I don't want her to keep getting hurt. I'm not that hurt by her out of hand rejection of me, I expected it, maybe that's why I asked her. I debate telling her something I think she already knows.

But right now she's wrapped up in the reasoning behind what just happened. Magic rushes in and Falco starts yelling at her.

"You stupid whore! No wonder no boy will date you! You just FUCK everyone! You can't be happy with taking a different boy home every night and ruining your own reputation!" She's mad. Madder I think at Magic then at the boy who just slapped her. Spot's still in shock.

"I didn't!" And then a one-sided cat fight erupts.

Cards is still looking at Spot, her cool blue eyes resting on his. He turns to her and I can almost see the questions she wants to ask him but even if she slept with him she wouldn't get the guts to ask.

I turn to watch Specs. I hope it isn't as obvious that I have a huge crush on him as it is that Cards wants to do Charlie. Hotshot has separated herself from him and they're in a heated discussion.

I did mention I was gay right? Well I am. And I want to go out with Cards to convince myself that I can live without the hot boy who I want to do. That would be Specs. He' plays Mark in the production of Rent we're doing. I haven't told anyone. Liberals are funny in the way they're for everything, in theory.

The principle has pulled Falco off Magic and Spot disappeared a while ago. I'm sure Cards can fill me on what happened later. But now I need a private moment. Most people don't notice when I do it.

I get quiet and don't notice what's going on around me.

It's something that my father used to do apparently. My mom left him when I was little. We're from the Northeast Kingdom, if you don't know what that is just think of those redneck jokes.

No one looks like a redneck though, my dad was very handsome, and my mother extremely beautiful. They were the prizes of the high school, Prom king and queen. I was conceived that night. And like a Bruce Springsteen song they got shotgun marriage. My dad hated it. My mom hated the kingdom. A divorce was filed only after she was settled. I think my dad remarried a few years ago, but we aren't really in contact with him.

I look over at Specs. He looks enraged at one of the many things that happened. And all I can think of is how much I want him. But I only allow myself a few glances at him, his body and his form.

I bite my tongue to stop from saying anything. I close my eyes and think.

The most relaxing feeling in the world is separating from you. That's why I love acting so much, just being able to do that. The separation of self from body, I mean. Is enthralling. When I can create a character that has done so much.

Cards gulps pulling me from my reverie "Dutchy! They're taking them all away!" I see the teachers dragging a kicking and screaming Falco away, Magic tugged Stop, pulling him up.

"Wonder why the kid did it" Shortie said loudly.

"I have no idea."

"Cards, don't" I say softly. But I can already see her. She's gunna fall for him. Stupid Masochist.

Author's notes: Okay so its shorter and less cogent then most of my stuff. But it's moving in the right direction.


End file.
